


Dark Mobius

by transmorolians



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmorolians/pseuds/transmorolians
Summary: Team Sonic accidentally gets transported to an alternate dimension where the night is eternal, Dr Robotnik is less laughable, and Sonic is dead. Our Sonic and Co. try to find out what's going on. Will they ever find a way to their home universe?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I had posted on my Quotev account about eight months ago from the day I'm posting this (the seventeenth of April, 2019, so it would be August of 2018) when I had the time, energy, inspiration, and motivation to write whenever I wanted to, at what time I wanted to, when I had to inspiration.
> 
> I have edited it and posted it here for your reading pleasure since this is the more popular and more accessible fanfiction platform.
> 
> If you enjoy this, I would be happy to hear your feedback on my writing! I have improved my writing since last year, and I desire to improve more! Thanks for clicking! :>

"Sonic! Something has been spotted in a nearby town!"

* * *

It's a beautiful day. The grass is green, the sky is blue, it's pleasantly warm and the wind is too. Overhead a meadow filled with bright and colourful flowers flew a red bi-plane.

 

In the pilot's seat, sat a young anthro fox with two tails. His body was covered with yellow-orange fur, with white fur on and around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He wore baggy white gloves with black bands, along with red, white-toed shoes and some goggles. "Hey, Miles "Tails" Prower, see anything on the radar yet?"

Standing on the wing of the bi-plane, was a light blue-coloured hedgehog. Five long quills protruded from his head, and two more from his back. He wore a pair of red, white-trimmed soaps with white/gold cuffs and straps, as well as a pair of white gloves.

The fox, Tails' blue eyes darted down to the radar on the dashboard when it started beeping. "There's a strange power signature in the village. Let's hope that's not a bad thing..."

 

As the plane landed, the hedgehog jumped from the wing and pretended to dust himself off. "Well, if it isn't Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic looked up, as a red echidna stopped in front of him. "Knuckles The Echidna!" Sonic exclaimed. Knuckles had red fur that covered most of his body, except for peach skin on his muzzle and a white crescent-shaped patch of fur on his chest. He had purple eyes like grapes and seven dreadlock-like spines on his head. "What're you doing here, Knuckles? Don't you got a rock to babysit?" Sonic wittily quipped, doing some stretches.

Knuckles let out a harrumph and crossed his arms. "It's not a rock, it's an emerald, and I don't babysit it, I guard it!" He barked angrily, before, taking a deep breath and calming down. "I heard some strange things have been happening here in the village, so I came to check it out. And apparently, this strange gem came out of the sky and crashed into the ground. Everyone in the village has been upset ever since."

Tails got out of the plane, and hovered to the ground, using his two tails like helicopter rotors to generate lift. He was holding a yellow tablet and looking down at the screen. "Upset ever since the gem crashed? It must be because it radiates some weird energy." Sonic leaned over and looked at the tablet. "Well, let's go investigate!" Sonic ran into the village, with Tails and Knuckles trailing behind him.

 

They stopped when they were a few feet away from the gem. Sonic could feel... something. Whatever it was, it didn't feel good. Sonic took in a deep breath and approached the gem, his friends staying behind. The gem was lodged in the dirt, glowing a bright red. It was shaped like a sphere, with a few small chips and cracks. _Such a resilient stone,_ Sonic thought. "Hmm, the energy readings are going crazy." Tails commented. Sonic took a step closer and reached down to touch the stone. "Sonic, I don't think you should touch that thing." Knuckles said, reaching out his hand. "Sonic?"

When Sonic picked up the red sphere, he felt the world warp around him. "Wha-what?" The ground below him suddenly caved, and he was sucked into an inky black vortex. "Tails! Knuckles!" He cried. Tails grabbed onto his right arm, and Knuckles yanked on his left. "S-Sonic! Drop the gem!" Tails exclaimed, grunting as he tried to pull Sonic out. Sonic tried to open his hands and let go, but his hand was holding on tightly to the rock, despite his internal demands. Sonic looked up. "I-I can't!"

 

Tails stumbled, yelping as he fell into the portal, Sonic quickly grabbed onto his brother's arm and held it with a grip so tight it was probably cutting off circulation. Knuckles grumbled. "I knew I should've stopped you from touching that gem! I knew it was bad!" Sonic grunted as he felt as if he was being ripped in two. "Knuckles! You have to let go of us!"

At this point Knuckles was leaning backwards, so far he could fall over, digging his heels into the loose dirt. "I'm not letting go! I can't protect the world myself, goddamnit!" Sonic hissed at the pain he was feeling. "Knuckles, it hurts! Let go!" Sonic felt his grip on Tails' arm slipping. "Sonic!" Tails screamed as he was pulled out of Sonic's grasp. "No!" Sonic cried, before glaring at Knuckles. "Let go, Knuckles, I don't want you to get sucked in, too!" Knuckles didn't respond, he was struggling to keep a proper grip on Sonic's arm. The hedgehog tried to curl into a ball, but he couldn't. "Chaos, Knuckles, let go of me!" Sonic screamed.

Within a second of saying that, the planet started to shake. "Knuckles!" Sonic screamed again. Knuckles lost his balance, and he and Sonic both fell into the portal, screaming.


	2. Chapter 1

Sonic woke up with Tails curled up next to him, and Knuckles laying across his stomach. Annoyed at being immobilised, he looked around at his surroundings. Actually, he couldn't. It was really dark. The cerulean hedgehog blinked, trying hard to get his eyes to adjust to the dark when he saw a faint red glow near his feet. Sonic tilted his head forward.

 _Was that the red gem that brought them here? It could be..._ Sonic let out a sigh. He couldn't even check to verify, not when he had two sleeping people on top of him. And he really didn't feel like waking up his closest rival and little brother just to look at a glowing rock. _But, that rock sent us to this dark place._

Sonic blinked and shivered. It was dark. Very dark. The ground beneath him was cold and wet as if it had just rained. No moonlight filtered through the trees or shined off of leaves. The worst part was, he was in foreign territory. He didn't know where he was, if there was anyone else and _if_ there was anyone else nice.

 _Eggman could be here._ The thought made Sonic shiver. _Calm down, calm down Sonic,_ he told himself. _There's nothing to be afraid of._ But convincing himself was hard when it seemed the darkness was closing in on him like it was gonna consume him whole.  _Calm down, hedgehog._

* * *

Farther away, in the same forest, a two-tailed fox stepped over roots and brush. He looked miserable as he ran a hand through his white chest fur. Following him, was a lavender hedgehog wearing a black sleeveless dress, wielding a hammer. The hedgehog looked irritated by something. "I can't believe I have to walk through this stupid forest to make sure you don't get yourself killed, Miles. This is stupid, that stupid rock probably isn't even in these woods!" The hedgehog exclaimed. The fox, known as Miles, scoffed. "Amy, I built a TV out of paperclips once. Finding a Chaos Sphere is as difficult as taking a nap. We just have to get to it before Robotnik's goonies do. And besides, if this is so stupid, why don't you go home?" He queried, stopping to look at his tablet. "Because you're gonna throw yourself off a cliff without my supervision!"

"And besides, if you don't come back with the Chaos Sphere _and_ you're dead, who's fault do you think it's gonna be?" Amy added, dropping her hammer and crossing her arms. Miles hummed. "It's not giving me an accurate location. Weird. The readings were right in front of us a second ago, and now I can't even track it. The coordinates are glitching out." Amy pouted and stomped on the ground. "This is hopeless, Miles! I wish we could turn around and go back."

 

Miles turned around and growled. "If you think you can find the Chaos Sphere faster, than by all means, tell me. And for the record, I should've brought Metal instead of you." Amy was momentarily taken aback by this. "How _dare_ you imply that _impostor_ would make a better bodyguard than me! You treat him like he's the real thing! Surprise surprise, he's not." Amy fumed, taking a step towards Miles. "I know that, Amy. But something has to fill the hole that Sonic left when he killed himself!" Miles said, crossing his arms. "Why not fill that space with a hobby, like art or music or something other than projecting onto a freaking robot?! And we've been over this, Sonic didn't kill himself, it was an accident."

Miles scoffed at Amy, before turning around and looking down at his tablet. "The signal's straight again. We have to go west." He stated, before starting to walk again. Amy huffed and picked her hammer back up, and followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a black and violet striped hedgehog watched their exchange from afar, smirking.


	3. Chapter 2

Sonic let out a sigh. "It's too dark." He mumbled, kicking over a rock. "Sonic, stop complaining. That's not getting us out of this forest much quicker." Knuckles said. Tails was holding the gem in his hand, and it glowed bright enough that they could all see each other. But nothing else. Sonic shivered as a gust of cold wind chilled him. "While complaining won't, some sun would." His teeth chattered. "Knuckles, aren't you cold?" Tails asked, rubbing his gloved hands together. "Maybe. But we need to get out of this forest."

"Hey boys." A familiar voice came from behind them. The trio turned around. Standing there, was a black bat, wearing a black skintight jumpsuit, with a dark violet heart-shaped top with a white trim, and long white gloves and high-heeled boots with dark violet cuffs. The three exchanged a look, and Knuckles shrugged. "That looks like Rouge. Except... darker." Sonic whispered. "You're right." Tails whispered back. "I heard you three boys wanted to get out of the forest." 'Rouge' inquired. "Yeah, we're kinda lost." Tails said, before looking back down at the gem he held in his hand.

 

Rouge smirked. "I see you found a Chaos Sphere." Tails looked up at her and blinked. "Chaos Sphere?" Rouge took the Chaos Sphere from Tails' hand and looked at it. "Yes, a Chaos Sphere. Never heard of them? This is one of seven ancient and mystical relics. This here is the red one, I believe." Rouge explained. "If you boys want to get out of the forest quick, then I have you covered." Team Sonic all exchanged a glance. Tails shrugged. "We would all appreciate that, Miss Rouge."

Rouge placed one hand on her hip. "Chaos... Control." In a flash of red light, the four were standing near a cliff. Rouge looked around. "Hmph. I was trying to take us right to Shadow." She stated. Her ears perked up, and she glanced to her right, where some trees were. "You three may want to get out of the way." 

 

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, looked to the left and walked backwards to avoid getting run off the cliff by a speeding black hedgehog. Rouge grinned, as Shadow ran off the cliff, holding someone. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles blinked in confusion. "Well, boys. Ta-ta." Rouge grinned. "Chaos Control!" Rouge disappeared.

* * *

"Shadow?" Sonic questioned. Tails turned around. "Well, guys, now we know that this dimension is similar to ours." Knuckles nodded. "But that was totally suspicious. Rouge said she was trying to take us to Shadow. And Shadow was carrying someone-- Do you think Rouge was using us?" Knuckles asked. Sonic was about to respond when a lavender hedgehog ran out of the trees, before slipping and falling off the side of the cliff. He used his super speed to run over and grab the hedgehog's arm before any harm could befall her. Sonic grunted as he pulled her back onto the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked.

The lavender hedgehog got up and wiped off her dress. She looked up at Sonic, and stared for a moment, emotion flashing in her eyes. Sonic, was starting to feel unnerved. The lavender hedgehog shook her head. "I'm alright, I'm good. You three are from a different dimension, aren't you?"

 

Tails stepped forward. "Yes, we are." The hedgehog blinked at Tails. "I'm Amy Rose, and if you three wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate if you'd help me with something." She said. Sonic grinned. "Well, we don't have much else to do. What'd you need, Amy?" Amy blushed for a moment, before regaining her composure. "Shadow has captured the Miles-- of our dimension of course, while we were looking for a Chaos Sphere. And if I'm correct, he's taking Miles to Robotnik's base." She explained. Knuckles crossed his arms. "So, you're asking us to help you rescue him?" Amy nodded at Knuckles. "Yes. If you could help me get him back I'd burst with joy."

Sonic turned around. "Tails, Knuckles, what do you say? How about we go kick some Ro-butt-nik?" Tails snorted at the cheesy joke. "I'm in." And Knuckles just nodded. 

* * *

"Then let's go!"


	4. Chapter 3

"I'm not doing anything you say!" Miles shouted. Shadow growled. "Come on, fox." Miles shook his head and crossed his arms. "I don't want to!" He pouted. Shadow's hand's glowed with chaos energy. "You're lucky you're still of some use to the Doctor or I would kill you." The violet-coloured fox shook his head. "I'm not doing anyone's bidding, death threats or not."

Shadow grimaced. "Then starve." He then turned around and left, closing and locking the metal door behind him. Miles growled and curled up into a ball. He spun towards the door and bounced off it. He didn't even leave a dent! The fox hissed and sat down on the floor, crossing his arms and glaring at the wall.

* * *

Sonic looked around at the sight before him. "So, Amy, down there is Twilight Valley Zone? His base is literally, right there?" He asked, pointing. Amy walked next to him, frowning. "Yup." She confirmed. Tails and Knuckles stood right next to the two. "Oh, wow. I can see the Robotnik of this universe is as dumb as ours." Sonic remarked, crossing his arms. Tails chuckled at the remark. Amy frowned. "Stupid or not, he could be doing some pretty bad things right now. Can we get moving?"

 

Sonic nodded and was about to break into a sprint when a voice echoed. "Can we get moving?" The group turned around. "It's Rouge." Sonic whispered. Rouge was sitting on top of a tree, holding the Chaos Sphere. "Thanks for letting me borrow this thing, I really do mean it. It gonna help me kick your ass." Before Sonic had time to respond, Rouge shouted. "Chaos Control!" Time slowed, and Rouge darted forward, round-house kicking Sonic into Amy and Knuckles. Tails dodged the attack and curled up into a ball, spin-dashing into Rouge.

Rouge was knocked to the ground but quickly got to her feet. "Chaos Spear!" Tails yelped and stopped mid-spindash, careening to the ground as the energy spear went straight through his foot and into a nearby tree. Sonic jumped to Tails' aid as Amy and Knuckles charged at Rouge. The bat dodged their attacks, hovering in the air, and sent a Chaos Spear straight for Sonic and Tails. Amy jumped and deflected the spear with her hammer. "Come on, Rouge! Stop being a coward!" She roared. Knuckles curled up into a ball and revved up his spin. "Coward? Amy, dear, I'm just using a tool at my disposal. Just like you're completely useless without that h--" Knuckles spun towards Amy, and she knocked him right at Rouge. Rouge grunted as she collided with the ground.

 

"Wait! Wait!" The bat shouted as Knuckles raised his fists. "You wouldn't dare lay a finger on poor old me, would you?" Rouge said. Amy ran forward, growling, as she swung her hammer, batting her into the sky. The two turned around, to find Sonic walking towards them, carrying Tails on his back. "Did she drop the Chaos Sphere?" The cerulean hedgehog asked. Amy looked around. "It's not here. Either it flew into orbit with her or she dropped it mid-flight." She confirmed. Sonic groaned. "What happened to Tails?" Knuckles questioned.

Sonic looked down. "Rouge's Chaos Spear cut straight through his foot. Like, a clean cut. He's bleeding." Sonic bit his tongue. "Ugh, we can't rescue Miles now that yours is injured," Amy told, running her hand through her bangs. Sonic shook his head. "No. I can rescue Miles, you take Tails and Knuckles with you back to your area of operations." Amy looked up, shocked. "No way!" Knuckles exclaimed. "You can't do that alone!" Sonic grunted, and gently put Tails down. "Yeah, but like Amy said, Robotnik could be doing some cruel stuff. If you know me, I'm not gonna let that continue." Amy let out a sigh and gently picked Tails up in her arms. "I see you're adamant about this." She remarked. "Hey, if you're gonna let Miles be tortured than by all means, let him. But I'm rescuing him." Sonic retorted. "Gotta jam!"

* * *

Sonic sped towards Twilight Valley Zone, feeling especially nervous.


	5. Chapter 4

Sonic unscrewed the ventilation cover, trying especially hard to be quiet. It was hard trying to find a screwdriver laying around, and it was even harder to not tap his feet or hum as he let the screws drop into the palm of his open hand. He knew being quiet was essential, since he now knew Rouge worked for Robotnik, and bats have echolocation. Even better, everyone around him was used to the darkness and being able to use sound to their advantage. He wasn't. Sure, he's been in lots of dark places, but these people could borderline see in the dark. He couldn't.

Sonic took the ventilation cover off, and placed it aside, along with the screw, producing a low clank. The cerulean hedgehog climbed into the vent, taking extra care to be silent.

* * *

Amy put Tails down on a sofa. "This is my house. I don't have any food, but I have bandages. I'll get them in a second." She said. Knuckles crossed his arms. "But why don't you have food? Like, don't you need food to live?" He pointed out. "Yes, everything needs some form of food to live. But the reason why I don't have any food is because _someone_ keeps stealing it all." Amy fumed, before entering the bathroom. Knuckles let out a sigh and sat down next to Tails. "Tails, are you alright? You've been silent all the way here." He inquired, placing a gloved hand on Tails' shoulder. "I'm... gonna be fine, once Amy patches up my foot. I just feel... _extremely lonely_ for some reason."

Amy exited the bathroom with a roll of bandages in her hands. "Sorry I don't have any alcohol to clean it. One of my friends ransacked my house earlier." Tails looked up. "It's alright, Amy." Knuckles put his face in his hands. "Do you two think Sonic'll be okay? I'm worried about him." Amy sat down, took off Tails' shoe, and winced. "Ew. If your Sonic will be anything like my Sonic, he'll probably get himself killed from his own recklessness. I doubt it, though." Tails winced as Amy wrapped the bandages around his wounds.

Knuckles looked at Amy and blinked. "This place isn't just dark and gloomy, it makes people dark and gloomy too." He muttered. 

* * *

Sonic looked down. Through the vent cover, he could see Rouge and Shadow, talking. "So, Miles won't do anything? Not even when you throw a couple of Chaos Spears at him?" Shadow shook his head. "That bratty fox won't do a thing. I wish Robotnik would let me get rid of him." Rouge scoffed. "The fox will give in eventually, don't worry. As long as he's under our control, we'll take over the world." She said, laying a hand on her hip, one ear twitching.

"Though, it seems we have a listener." The bat added, looking up right at Sonic and smirking. "Shadow, take the Chaos Sphere with you, go warn Robotnik. Tell him we have a rat infestation. I'll handle this." Shadow grunted, and picked up the Chaos Sphere sitting on a table nearby. "Chaos Control!" With that statement, he disappeared. Rouge looked up. "Get out of the vent, blue. You can't hide."

 

Sonic reluctantly snapped off the vent cover and dropped down into the small room. Sonic took in a deep breath at the fact that the room was very small. Not as small as a maintenance closet, but close. Rouge turned around to look at the blue hedgehog, who's spines bristled at the movement. "Relax, hedgehog. I'm not gonna hurt you... yet." Sonic glanced at Rouge, confused. "Listen. I know we have had our fair share of disagreements but I can help you out if you help me out."

"...Go on." Sonic encouraged. Rouge grinned, before continuing. "I know you're here for Miles Prower. I know you're from a different dimension. Now, your Robotnik may or may not be as cruel as this one, but our boss guy is _fucking savage_. He's going to break Miles, force him to build his machines. Robotnik's on the last straw too. I know things." Sonic's eyes widened. "Shadow's completely and utterly loyal to Robotnik. And he's a jerk to everyone, especially me. What I'm saying is, if you promise to take out Robotnik's greatest pawn for me, I'll help you rescue Miles Prower."

Sonic looked down and considered it. Then he smiled. "Alright, Rouge."

* * *

Rouge crossed her arms. "Alright. Now, let me get you a map."


	6. Chapter 5

Tails let out a sigh. "I miss Sonic." He muttered. Knuckles opened an eye and looked at Tails. "You've said that five times now, it's been... six hours? Sonic will be back in no time, Tails." The echidna whispered. Tails shook his head. "I wish Sonic would get back here faster. Six hours is a suspiciously long time, don't you think?"

Knuckles looked back up at the ceiling. "That's a long time. But I know Sonic's not in any real danger."

* * *

Sonic grunted as he was knocked to the ground by Shadow. "Ow." He groaned. Shadow stopped in front of him, holding Miles by his throat. "Foolish fake hedgehog. You were stupid to come here." He tossed Miles aside and picked up Sonic by the throat. "I am the Ultimate Lifeform. You should have known you were going to fail." Shadow tightened his grip around the blue hedgehog's neck. "Any last words, Faker?"

Sonic blinked at the Chaos Sphere Shadow held in his hand before his gaze darted back to Shadow's eyes. "You know, the red Chaos Sphere _really_ compliments your eyes due to having an analogous colour scheme." Shadow squinted, having been confused at that statement. Sonic used that time to pry the Chaos Sphere out of the black hedgehog's hands and shout "Chaos Control!"

 

Sonic teleported out of Shadow's grip and grinned. "Over here, Faker!" He taunted. The black hedgehog growled, and turned around, before sprinting towards Sonic. "Chaos Control!" The cobalt hedgehog teleported behind Shadow, and revved up his spin dash, before knocking Shadow to the ground.

Sonic stuck out his tongue. "Mr Ultimate Lifeform, I think we need to have a talk about manners." He said, placing a hand on his hip. Shadow quickly stood up. "How dare you taunt me..." He trailed off and curled into a ball. Sonic grinned. "I wouldn't like to turn down a fight, but I have things to do." Sonic ran over to Miles, barely dodging Shadow's spin attack, before grabbing the fox by the hand and shouting "Chaos Control!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you had read the beginning note, you would know that I would love to hear feedback!
> 
> When I wrote the fic way back when I tried to keep the characters as IC as possible. I hope I have succeeded because I'm not into the Sonic fandom now, and even when I was I wasn't too knowledgable. Again, feedback is wonderful.
> 
> And the AU version characters are meant to be at least somewhat OOC. I remember I had artwork of them too but I must've deleted it.


End file.
